A high problem
by Jaime21st
Summary: What happens when Raimundo tricks Omi into taking almost every drug he has?
1. Chapter 1

Raimundo was looking through his book bag trying to find his pot. Yesterday Omi beat him in a gambling game (even though Omi didn't know how to play he just used his instincts). Raimundo lost all his eighty five dollars and now hes trying to get back at him. His plan was perfectly amazing: Thanks to Omi's stupidity of drugs he'll trick him into taking some dope.

"This should get back at Omi" said Raimundo

Raimundo walked out of his room outside in the training area. He saw Omi training over by the swords with Clay.

"Hey Omi I wanna show you some....uh lessons" said Raimundo

"What kind of lessons?" said Omi

"uh.. I guess pleasurable lessons" said Raimundo

"I wanna learn some new lessons, especially if their pleasurable" said Clay

"Sorry only for me and Omi" said Raimundo

"Ok"said Omi

Raimundo walked in his room followed by Omi. Raimundo got out a plastic bag filled with white puffs that looked much like salt, followed by a needle, a cactus, and a green leaf.

"Choose one" said Raimundo showing Omi all his drugs

"Um.... what are these for?" said Omi

"their powerful herbs and powder that boost your elemental powers up" said Raimundo chuckling a little

"The i'll take all of them" said Omi

"good" said raimundo


	2. Chapter 2

Raimundo explained to Omi how to use them. Omi was to nervous, so Raimundo helped him

"This is going to hurt a little bit but hey, its worth it" said Raimundo

'Ok" said Omi pulling up his sleeve

Raimundo injected the needle all the way into Omi's arm sending him into a world of pain. Omi screamed so loud that it shattered Raimundo's ears.

"Ow!! that hurts...so mu..mu..much!!! stop it!!"screamed Omi with tears coming out of is eyes

Omi tried to pull away but Raimundo wouldn't let him. Finally Raimundo took out the needle with blood squirting out of Omi's arm. After a few seconds it stopped.

"Ok ready for next one" said Raimundo

"sure" said Omi wiping his tears

Suddenly Kimiko rushed into the room.

"Whats going on I thought I heard Omi screaming" said Kimiko

"Oh no were alright. Were just having some fun" said Raimundo

Before Omi could say something Raimundo covered his mouth. Finally Kimiko left. Raimundo got out a cactus and a herb. He ripped both of them into small pieces and rapped them into a piece of paper. He got out a liter and lit the front of the rapped paper making smoke in the room.

"Ok all you have to do with this is put it in your mouth and breath in then you take it out and breath out and keep repeating it.....got that" said Raimundo passing Omi the handmade cigaret

"Alright" said Omi

Omi just looked at it for a few minutes.

"Hey whats wrong" said Raimundo

"I feel sick.. I think its the needle" said Omi

Finally Omi placed the cigaret in his mouth and did exactly what raimundo told him to do. He repeated this for at least twenty times now. Raimundo got out one last thing; a plastic bag filled with white powder.

"Ok all you have to do with this one is get a straw and with your nose smell all of this powder into your nose you got that" said Raimundo

"What a strange way to gain more strenth" said Omi placeing the straw inside his nose

Omi sucked the air and the white powder into his nose stinging him. After one minute Omi sucked all of the powder into his nose.

After a few minutes Omi fell down on his back knocking himself cold.

"This should get back at him" said Raimundo


	3. Chapter 3

That night Raimundo carried Omi back to his room with a grin. Raimundo thru Omi in his room trying to remember how long the drugs will take effect. He'll just let time answer that.

When Omi woke up his eyes were all swirly and he started getting an orgasm, a really big one. Then the drugs started taking effect. The drugs Omi took weren't some normal ones. The drugs had the power to make anyone horny and start fantasizing about sex. Omi just stood there staring at the wall. Omi got in front on the wall and started humping it. With his tong dangling from his mouth Omi kept drooling with excitement. Raimundo walked in and saw his idea go according to plan.

"Hey Omi what are you doing" said Raimundo in a sarcastic tone

"Im humping Kimiko" said Omi humping the wall

"Oh really well why do- WAIT WHAT!" screamed Raimundo

"Kimiko hot" said Omi

"Oh crap I should totally video tape this" said Raimundo running to his room

Kimiko walked in and saw Omi moving around a lot.

"Hey Omi. What are you doing?" said Kimiko

Omi stopped and starred at her. Kimiko looked closley in his eyes. After a few seconds Kimiko knew that Omi is really high. She knew the only person in the temple who had drugs with him the hole time.

"RAIMUNDOOOOO!!!" screamed Kimiko with anger

"What-oh shit you found out" said Raimundo

Raimundo quickly ran outside throwing down the camera and screaming.

"Ok listen I know this looks bad but um, he deserved it" said Raimundo against the wall

"You were the one who made him play cards with you!" said Kimiko

Kimiko suddenly felt something poke her leg. She looked down only to see Omi humping her leg. Kimiko just stared at him with big eyes. Omi looked up at her and started laughing.

"Omi what are you doing?" said Kimiko

"Your so hot" said Omi

"Raimundo you are so dead" said Kmiko

"Hey at least he's enjoying himself" said RaimundoOO

"AHHHH get him off of me! Get him off of me!" screamed Kimiko running around in circles

"Kimiko your so pretty" said Omi moving to Kimikos but and humpinh it

Kimiko fell down into the garden. She was struggling to get up but Omi was to heavy.

"Raimundo your so lucky he doesn't actually put it in me" said Kmiko

"Wow this is so funny Im going to record this" said Raimundo

"Hey kids heads up new Shan gon wu! And don't start arguing its ten o'clock cause we gotta go" said Dojo

"Hey guys c'mon we go- WHOA....Omi what are you doing" said Dojo

"Kimiko pretty" said Omi

"Don't bother" said Kimiko


	4. Chapter 4

Clay came out only to find his little friend pretend raping their other friend.

"Let me guess... Raimundo got Omi high." said Clay

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU AMERICAN DUMBASS" screamed Kimiko

Clay just backed away. He thought for a little bit, then he relized.

"Did you just go racist on me little lady?" questioned Clay

Kimiko just nodded. She rolled her eyes. She tried crawling away but Omi wouldn't let her.

"Oh now Im madder then a monkey losing a banana to a chicken" said Clay

"Get him off of me" said Kimiko"

"Don't worry Kimiko ill save you" said Dojo slithers towards Kimiko

Dojo got out a pencil, tooth paste, water bottle, but still couldn't find what he was looking for. He ran to Raimundo's room looking for his camera.

"Say cheese!" aid Dojo taking a picture of Kimiko

Dojo got the photograph and taped it to the wall. After Omi saw the photo he quikly jumped toward it.

Omi started humping the picture and fantasized about Kimiko.

"Thanks" said Kimiko

Everyone suddnly turned to Raimudo.

"Ok im sorry" said Raimundo

"Never mind that we have a new shang gon wu!I dont know what it is but we gotta get their fast!" said Dojo

'What about Omi' said Clay

"Well need him" said Kimiko

Clay got a potato bag and showed it to Omi.

"Omi Kimiko is in here with a surprise" said claypointing to the bag

Omi quickly jumped in the bag screaming.

"Problem solved" said Clay

"So whats the shang gon wu" said Raimundo

"Well remember when we went to jacks house and pulled that prank on his mom...then we got Omi and Kimiko and threw them in the closet with some berrand Clay got high?" said Dojo

"Yeah"

"Well I left it their"

"Whaaaaat"

"Well do you know weres the shang gon wu?" said Kimiko

"Hell yes" said Dojo

"Well lets go"


	5. Chapter 5

As the monks were reaching the mountains of california there was much embarrassment the air. Kimiko kept stairing at Raimundo while Clay was struggling trying to knock out Omi. "Clay were trying to help Omi not kill him" said Dojo. "Well excuse me I cant keep him down" said Clay. "Let me help". Dojo grabbed Omi and threw him down towards a cave. "What the hell Dojo!" screamed Kimiko

"Hey im getting annoyd so I took him out". Well thats-thats...why does every won abuse Omi".

"Kimiko shut up if Omi did something to you you would totally rape him" said Raimundo mocking Kimiko. "No thats not true Omi is my friend I would never do that". "Oh really I bet you would totally go to his room at night saying that you had a bad dream. Then when he falls asleep you grab his penis then abuse it. Then you rape him". "Ewww thats nasty" said Clay. "Then again I could right a story about that" said Clay.

Dojo landed in front of a cave and their was Omi humping a rock. "At least hes ok" said Dojo. They walked into the cave only to find a scary trail of rocks, puddles,bats, and bugs. "Hey wheres Omi" said Dojo. "Hes um... enjoying himself"said clay. They turned and saw Omi all over Kimiko. They went deeper under ground thru the dark abyss. "Ok so um wheres the wu" said raimundo. "Somewhere in over those boulders" said Dojo.

Suddenly coming from nowhere was Jack. "Pitiful bastards kneel down to my evilness" screamed Jack.

"well if it isn't Marilyn Manson" said Kimiko. "Hey Lindsy Lohan dont reject thes four packs". "Packs of pussy". "no packs of servness, bitch!". Jack got out a cannon and shot a rocket towards the boulders.

The rocket impacted making and entrance. "Ha! The wus mine" screamed Jack. "Wudian push" screamed Raimundo impacting Jack to the wall. Kimiko jumped straight for the Shang gon wu.

At the same time Jack grabbed it. "A xiaolin showdown...aint that a bitch" said Clay

"Jack I challenge you to a showdown my star of Hannabi against your reversing mirror" said Kimiko. "What about cheese ball" questioned jack. "Hes going to use his orb". "Fuck"

In a flash everything turned to an arena. Kimiko and Omi were in their armor whileJack was running."you go girl" cheered Raimundo. "Im gonna kick your ass after this Rai" screamed Kimiko."bitch". Kimiko turned around. "What!". "you heard me". Kimiko got angry, to angry to relize Jacks heading her way. "Well at least im not some wannabe ganster mexican who tricks little kids into taking pot, AND PUTTING HIS FRIENDS IN DANGER AND ALMOST KILLING THEM YOU DUMBASS". Raimundo looked around. "Harsh'.

Jack pushed Kimiko to the other side. She threw the star then Jack reversed it. Kimiko jumped up and flipped over it. Before she knew it Omi was getting crazier and crazier. "Omi what are you doing" said Kimiko. Omi ignored her. He got the Orb and smashed it thru the earth. Then he let out a blast of water pushing the cave up. Jack screamed his girly laugh. Clay was jumping thru rocks while Raimundo was swimming in the water trying to get away from Kimiko.

Omi catched up to Kimiko and took off all her close. The water pushed them out of the earth into the air.


End file.
